


rsvp

by jaimelanniser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: a little drabble about james and lily's wedding





	rsvp

It was stupid to be crying, she knew that, and yet, she couldn’t seem to stop. Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones. Correction, it was  _definitely_  the pregnancy hormones. And, you know, the fact that her sister had just told her she’d rather die than go to her freak wedding.

Lily Evans was not  _weak_. She didn’t burst into tears at a minor inconvenience. The invitation had been a formality; she’d told herself this time and again, because of course Petunia wouldn’t want to show up; she had made her feelings about it abundantly clear the first time she’d brought up James at a family dinner.

So why did it hurt so much?

“It’s okay!” Lily called out quickly, wiping at her eyes as James rushed into the room at the sight of her tears. “I’m okay, I’m being silly, nothing’s wrong.”

“C’mon, Evans, give me a bit more credit than that,” he murmured, taking a seat beside her on the couch and summoning a tissue to dab at her eyes. Oh, right. Magic. “What is it?”

She took a deep breath to steady herself and let it out slowly, giving herself a metaphorical pat on the back when it didn’t come out shaky. She even managed a small (probably pathetic) smile in his direction. “Petunia’s not coming to the wedding, that’s all.”

Before he could answer, she tacked on hurriedly, “I mean, of course she’s not. I told you she wouldn’t come! I said we might as well not even bother with the invitation, because she’d send it back unanswered so really, it’s nothing, I’m just–”

Her words cut out as James hugged her, tight against his chest, burying his face into her neck and holding her, quietly. The man who had all the answers and all the quips, who could have perfectly well said “Your sister can piss off” or “We’re better off without her anyway” – he simply hugged her.

So could she really be blamed when the tears came flooding back to her eyes?

Lily cried it out after that, but it somehow hurt a little less with his arms around her. It somehow felt a little more like everything really would be okay. The sting of the betrayal, of the sealing of their relationship that it meant that Tuney wouldn’t show up to her wedding, it felt a little more muted when she wept about it into his shoulder.

Because it  _wasn’t_  okay and  _she_  wasn’t okay, and he made her feel like  _that_ was okay.

James kissed her, softly, and Lily’s heart surged with love. “Hey, I’m with you okay?” he whispered with a small smile, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Always.”


End file.
